Renegades AGAIN?
by Lady Mouse
Summary: They're coming...They're coming...and coming...when will this agony stop?So many Renegades you could go crazy!But no matter,they'll go away.Won't they?!First in a sub-series.


Renegades Again?  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
Author Note:First in a series about Renegades,wich are the creation of my own twisted and sick mind.Renegades have a glitch wich doesn't allow them to have a faction,and they're hunted by Maximal,Predacon and even Renegade bounty hunters.They have no rights what-so-ever,but if they kill somebody,they can't be judged.  
  
Ahem,now the story...  
  
Intro:in the series "Crazy Femmes" (writen by Azzandra and me),the Renegades are introduced in one of the later fics.Here are the introductions again:Janette(paradise bird),Tidal(seagull),Ophala(Impala),Darkage(bat-winged Panther),Taz(tasmanian tiger),Snowhop(white rabbit) and Iceheat(white Wolf).  
  
Ahem,let's get the story started,already!Like you know,this group of Renegades have crashed on Prehistoric Earth,where they found the Beast Warriors and two rebel scientist,Nova(she's human) and Moondance(albino Velociraptor).  
  
Now...  
  
Normal day,on Prehistoric Earth.But don't dare to ask what a normal day is...I told you not to ask.  
  
From Nova's lab...  
  
"TRIX!I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!NOW LOOK!I'LL FEED YOU TO DARKAGE FOR THAT!" Nova threw a few metal pieces after the crazy canine.  
  
Yeesh,what a drag.Trix looked around the jungle,making sure Darkage didn't hear that.  
  
"So,you trrrrrrrashed Nova lab again." Darkage purred from a high branch.  
  
"W--well,uh-I d-don't know w-what y-you're t-talking about" Trix stuttered.  
  
"I think you know purrrrrrrfectly what I'm talking about." Darkage looked hungrily at the canine.  
  
"Eek!" Trix jumped back in the lab.Between getting devoured by a Renegade and getting half-killed by Nova,she'd take Nova any time.  
  
Darkage purred satisfied at her success on scaring Trix.  
  
"You shouldn't scare her too bad." said somebody from behind her.  
  
Darkage turned and saw Janette,in robot mode.In robot mode,Janette was red,had a black stripe on her chest with the Renegade emblema.On her hips were two stacks of white feathers and on her head were golden feathers.From the sides of her forehead hand those stringy feathers with purple disks of feathers at the end.  
  
"Oh,ya?You'rrrrrre the one flirting with everrrrrrryone." Darkage purred smiling.  
  
"At least I do it for insurance.You know Maximals and Predacons can kill us at any time."  
  
"And we could kill them at any time."  
  
"Either way,the murderer gets away." Janette sighed.  
  
Meanwhile,Ophala was driving the Maximals crazy with her 'Why's and annoying questions to wich she knew the answers.  
  
"Why don't ya jus' go away!" yelled Rattrap in Ophala's face.  
  
"You're not nice!" Ophala mumbled."I'm telling Darkage to disassemble you"  
  
"Now,Ophala--" Optimus started.  
  
"No,I'm not going at Nova's lab,she's already upset because Trix blew it.And Moon is too busy hiding from Nova's wrath to be interesting." Ophala interrupted.  
  
"Hey,Big Bot,check this out!" Cheetor pointed to a screen.A red dot moved fast on it.  
  
"Hurray!" Ophala leaned over the screen."More Renegades are coming!"  
  
She started jumping around happily.  
  
Soon,on the other side of the planet,the ship already landed.The raven and over-grown python looked around,snickering to each other.  
  
"I sssssee you have just the beassssst mode for it,Jailbird." the snake said with female voice  
  
"You too,Alcatraz." the raven smiled (however a raven can)  
  
"Ssssso,JB,what now?"  
  
"I think we should find Nova and Moon." Jailbird replied and took flight."C'mon,Ali!"  
  
A while later,at Nova's lab.  
  
"Knock again." Alcatraz suggested.Jailbird loaded another missle and shot it towards the door.The door didn't have a scratch,but thenoise was infernal.  
  
Finally,Nova came out.  
  
"Sorry,didn't hear you knock too well.Oh,hi JB and Ali.See you've found your way around."  
  
"Yup.You should really install a door bell.And Zavive is coming soon." Jailbird said.  
  
"I agree,a doorbell would be quite perfect." Alcatraz smiled (again,however snakes can!).  
  
"So,Zav's coming too?Good!" Nova clapped her hands like a five year old."By the way,how was jail?"  
  
"Pretty good." Jailbird and Alcatraz said at the same time.  
  
"You escaped,didn't you?" Nova looked at them carefully,like she didn't want to miss something.  
  
"Yup.Zav,too." Jailbird smiled.  
  
"Good!" Nova called Moon.  
  
"What?" Moon asked."Oh,hi you too!" she waved to Jailbird and Alcatraz.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hi,Zavive!" Nova showed the fox in."So,how much did you get for hackering?"  
  
"Um,they wanted to give me three terran years,but since I sold my boss out,just one.I started getting bored about a week ago,and since you said I should visit,I came."  
  
Zavive turned to robot mode (and no way am I describing it!).  
  
"Ya,whatever.Now,who else is coming?" Nova asked.  
  
"Well,there would be..."  
  
Uh,am I the only one worried about Nova's friends visiting?  
  
THE END 


End file.
